Smartass Kyuubi?
by flymyty
Summary: Andy oc has inherited the Kyuubi who has taken a new sealed form outside her jinchuriki's body! Pairing of ocxfemkyuubi, ocxoc, naruxsaku


**A.N. Yosh alright guys I was reading some naruxfemkyuubi fanfic when I decided hey I want to do that and make the Kyuubi out to be a smart ass. oh and this was kinda a prologue thingy jigg theres a 4 year time-skip till the next one so he'll be 12 and after that one im thinking of skipping up to 18 or 19 ang getting to the meat of the story. review and stuff telling me what you think**

* * *

Groaning I feel something warm move up my cheek waking me from my slumber. Swatting at the annoyance I role onto my side and hear a sudden yelp but log it away as I hear another sound. This time a voice saying something about making me pay for something, I have time to realise 'hey I recognize that voice' before pain shatters all sleep like a bottle to a drunks head. Jumping up and yelping I wrench open my eyes to see a little fox grinning at me between mouthfuls of my neck just before it releases me and jumps neatly to the floor and proceeds to grin at me.

"Now that I have your attention Kit, get in the kitchen and make me breakfast." Damn fox has the nerve to act all high and mighty with me after it bit my neck!!!

"Make your own damn breakfast kyuubi I'm not doing shit for you!!." At this the fox stops in the doorway and turns back to me with a glare.

"Oh? Care to explain why." It has the nerve to ask that? Damn fur ball.

"Really" I sneer Mocking it back now" the almighty fox has no idea why I wouldn't want to do shit for it this morning?" This pisses it off as it raises its hackles and growls quietly at me, maybe sarcasm isn't the best response to a fox that could kill me but it bit me!!!

"Seeing as I haven't done anything wrong YET"clicking its canines together for emphasis"I see no reason as for you to being so rude this early."

Feigning confusion on my face"Oh I don't know what it could be"switching to a look of mock surprise I put my hand on my neck"could it be because a damn fox bit me?!!!" Apparently the fox wasn't expecting that because it stops growling at me and blinks eloquently before frowning,well a fox frown which is difficult but It gets the point across.

"That's what your mad about?" Rolling it's eyes it turns to continue out of my room apparently hoping to end the conversation with it's next remark"That was just payback so come on get me food I'm starving"Only a single tail was left in the door frame by the time I could even formulate a response.

"Payback for WHAT?"I had to ask confusion eating at my mind.'What did I do to the damn little fur ball?'.An explosive roar was my answer, shit now it's really pissed but what did I do? "Are you going to tell me what I did?"I said as I shifted my weight to my right leg as I crossed my right arm in front of my left and began tapping my left elbow with my right index finger.

Frustration is just seeping off of it, I can feel it threw our......connection and see it in the way it holds its small frame jaggedly rigid as if to stop from killing me, which is probably whats happening."You Hit me when I was waking up, and here I was even being nice about it. And what did I get for my troubles?THROWN ACROSS THE DAMN ROOM!!!"It spat out venom and killing intent barely being held in check.

Thats when I remembered the warmth I felt on my cheek this morning. Raising my hand I could still feel a little bit of saliva on my cheek and instantly I feel bad about yelling at the fox. The fox sensing this sits and waits for me to apologize, so damn smug but it's right."I'm sor-" The rest of what I said was drowned out by a certain Uchiha yelling from the next room.

"WOULD YOU PEOPLE AND FOXES SHUT UP!!!SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!!!"Instantly I felt anger seeping off the fox again as it got jipped out of its apology,prideful damn thing.

"Sorry Kit could you say that again a bug got in my ear."Requests the smug fox,but a grin appears on my own features as the taunting match continues.

"Nope Kyuu u only get one apology and I already gave it." I guess this wasn't an answer the fox wanted to hear as it glared at me and jumped across the room hitting me dead center on the chest. The resulting impact threw me into the wall were my head met my wall intimately with a ear splitting thunk and I slid to the soft cushion of my bed while I saw pretty stars and 9 foxes all with 9 tails each spinning in my field of vision. As the world slid back into focus the fox pressed its nose right in front of mine looking at me eye to eye.

"Excuse me but I think you were on the verge of apologizing again?" It asked pressing one paw on my neck threateningly. I really hate it when the damn fur ball gets like this.

"I'm so-" I began only to be cut off by a certain Uchiha once again. I should by him a cookie as he's taking all that little fox anger and unknowingly placing it on himself.

"Oh MY FUCKING GOD SHUT THE HELL UP IN THERE!!!"At this outburst from my idiotic best friend a misheveous glint appeared in the foxes eyes.

"Hold that thought Kit" It said as it leapt down off my chest and pretty much skipped, if foxes can do that, out of my room towards the only other occupants of this manor's room. Straining my ears ,I always love to hear the fox chew someone else out besides me, I hear the fox's muffled voice."MY,My little Uchiha you have a very filthy mouth for an eight year old, someone should teach you to properly respect your elders, allow me" which was followed by some very unmuffled screams of pain.

Figuring that it would be distracted and happy now that it got to hurt someone I decided to go get some breakfast ready for the little furball. Which consists of some bacon and scrambled eggs cut into little pieces so as the fox can eat it. After that I place the bowl on the table and start to poor myself a bowl of cereal and look at the clock.I really hate waking up at 4 in the morning after a little demon fox kept you awake with a stomach ache till 2 in the morning and then proceeds to want breakfast. By the time I finish my cereal the offending fox strutted into the room,or then again maybe it's just me projecting since I can pretty much feel its happiness and pride for kicking bran's(a.k.a Uchiha) ass this early. Walking in it jumps on the table and begins to inhale more than eat the breakfast I made for it. After a few minutes it finishes and walks over and lays down in my lap to take itself a nap. About an hour after that Bryan managed to crawl his way into the dining area and I couldn't help but laugh which of course wakes the demon in my lap up. "Whats so damn funny Kit?" Looking over and seeing Bryan who's black shirt is tattered from claw and bit marks along with his legs bellow the knees and his arms bellow the elbow. At least his boxers survived in tact. For some reason the damn fox only bites me on the neck or chest anyone else it'll just bite them in the arm if it bites them at all instead of sending a fireball from one of its deadly tails.

We both start shaking with uncontrollable laughter and the kyuubi recovers first saying."Yeah that is pretty funny Kit."Switching its attention back to Bryan s sad form."Well are you going to speak kinder to your elders boy?." Bryan glared but just simply nodded not wanting to be bloodied up any more. Nodding the fox stands in my lap and proceeds to stretch its back out extending its claws to which tears jagged line threw my boxers and causing me to gasp in pain. Finishing the stretch with a satisfied grin it leaps a good 15 feet from my lap onto the couch and curls up on its pillow. "Now I'll wait here you need to go get ready since you both start the academy today." Both Bryan and myself instantly feel our spirits uplifted and run to our respective rooms to get dressed for our new school. Finnally I won't have to wait for a little demon fox to watch my back I'll be able to beat my opponents myself.

Stripping off the red shirt I wore to bed and my boxers I grab a pair of blue boxers to be matched my a navy blue shirt with a flared collar and buckles all the way down the front and put on some black cargo pants witch have a surprisingly large number of pockets. After that I grab my new kunai knife holster and strapped it on my leg. Looking in the mirror to make sure I'm presentable I run a hand threw my black hair blinked my amber red eyes and walked out of my room at the same time Bryan did. As soon as I saw him I thought 'what is it with Uchiha's and black?' From his short black hair, to his eyes that even thought they had a warmth to them were still black pits, to his black plain shirt and the exact same black pants as me with his holster on his hip instead of his thigh like I prefer.

simultaneously smirking we both turned and walked down the hallway to the dining room to see the fox curled up on its pillow apparently asleep. Grinning from ear to ear Bryan and eye make our way silently to the door and open it only to hear the soft clinking of what can only be known as the most menacing paws in existence. The Kyuubi casually strides into view and walks up to me and jumps on my shoulder. Raising my hand to pet the Red-orange fur that covers its body I mutter. "One of these days we'll sneak past you and you'll just be wondering where we are." A soft chuckling was all the answer I got as we turned and walked down the street.

Walking down the street at 6 in the morning is usually pretty uneventful, that is unless you're with an Uchiha. There are stories that Bryan's dad told us about the past generation of Uchiha when the youngest one named Sasuke or something like that was chased endlessly by fan girls. Well we experienced something now, we were told by Bryan's dad that Sasuke found it annoying and hated it, but we used it to help further our training. It's easy to say that a young fan girl kunoichi chasing the center of her obsession has some of the sharpest eyes in the history of konohah. Grinning at each other as we hear the first squeals of the fan girls we each jump on a fencing facing each other from across the alley Bryan makes a challenge.

"10 cups of ramen says I make it to the academy first with no fan girls in tow."He says grinning,and I feel waves of amusement coming from the kyuubi so I decide to go along with the bet.

"Alright of course I feel bad about taking your money but your an Uchiha I guess you have plenty of it anyways." I taunt before taking off in the general direction of the academy. As I'm running at top speed and jumping over obstacles the damn fox does the one thing it knows creeps me out by talking to me inside my head. I still don't know how it does it and Bryan says he doesn't hear it but thinks it has something to do with the seal i have on my stomach. It doesn't really matter why to me I just want it to stop.

'If you lose to him what I did this morning will look like childsplay compared to what I'll do to you after your little school day' Threatens the kyuubi in my mind.

'You know I hate it when you do that.' I answered the same way. After that I felt curiosity rolling like waves from the fox.

'Yes I do but I don't really understand why.' whispered the fox actually sounding confused which needless to say confused me.

'Do my....ears isn't really applicable here. Does my mind deceive me? Are you actually caring why something bothers me?' Growling the Kyuubi responded with a nip on the ear.

'Damn you Kit just tell me why it bugs you and maybe I'll stop it.' roared the fox.

At this point I couldn't help it as I'd never seen the fox this frustrated before if it didn't involve eating. I started chuckling to myself as I answered' well since you wanted to know so badly.....'sobering up I sighed' it's just that its really wierd it feels like you can read my thoughts or something like that.' At this the damn fox snorted in laughter.

'Believe me Kit there's no doubt in my mind if I could read what you were actually thinking you would probably be dead by now.' It said in a sinister voice, which I guess all in all answered my question if it could read my thoughts. After a few more minutes the academy came into view with Bryan nowhere in view and neither hide nor hair of a kunoichi fan girl.

Landing in front of the building I decide to taunt Bryan a little bit more and walk idly over to a bench to the side of the doors and lay down on it pretending to sleep. The fox catching on curls up on my chest and pretends to sleep also. Minutes later I feel a shadow loom over me and can't help but smile. Until the fox starts growling and whispers a single word of warning threw my mind 'Kit'. Instantly I start rolling backwards bringing the fox into my arms protectively and flip backwards off the bench and glance at my assailants.

There's three of them and all are full grown adults each brandishing a stick of some kind and armed with deadly glares. Not to be cliche but if looks could kill....'shut it kit and concentrate' says the fox.

'huh did i think that to loudly or something?' The growling fox in my arms just wasn't the first time this happened, noone really seemed to like the Kyuubi and found me guilty by association. Since the Fox has been with me since my birth and saved my ass more than once I really had no choice but to defend it. Setting it down behind me I settled into a Taijutsu stance that Bryan's dad taught me and him."Come on see if you can take this 8 year old on." That pissed them off and all of them bellowed and charged me blindly. Stepping forward to meet their charge I grabbed the first buffoons weapon yanking it forward harshly knocking his already sloppy charge off balance. Sliding forward I placed a foot on top of his and used the rest of his momentum to push him past me onto his face. The next took a wild swing at me over extending his right knee which I happily kicked it out of socket making him scream in agony as I roughly shoved him away to cradle the pitiful leg. The last one swung in a vertical downward strike so hard the wind whistled with the rod's speed. Spinning behind him I kicked the back of each knee dropping him to about eye level for me and wrapped an arm around his neck choking off his air until he passed out and I let him fall face first on the ground. The one brute with the dislocated leg was still whimpering and I turned to him to tell him to stop whining when the Kyuubi's voice rushed threw my mind 'KIT!!!!' snapping my attention in its direction just in time to see the first one I tripped to smash me in the face with the stick breaking my nose and making me drop to my knees without a sound. Smiling now the man raised the stick straight upward and laughed and for the first time in my life I couldn't bring myself to move as I stared dazedly at him. The murderous weapon started its beautiful arc downward and my eyes seemed to be attached to its movement following its path until the were 10 seconds later I realized the blow never came and looked up blindly to see what was going on.

The kyuubi started licking my face frantically and as it did slowly feeling rushed over the numbness and pain coursed threw my body like an extremely unwanted cat. But with each lick the Kyuubi gave the pain retreated and I could finally tell it to stop. "Alright I'm OK now" I said pushing the fur ball back"thanks for the grooming I guess." Looking around I saw the mans weapon pinned to the wall with kunai knives. Searching for the owner I found Bryan standing there over me with a slightly worried mostly amused look on his face.

"Are people ever going to leave you alone?" He asked as the gates to the school opened and several ninja came out and collected the whimpering men. Smiling I placed the fox back on my shoulder and walked into the academy.

When we got to our classrooms we sat down at a three seater table about 1 row from the back of the room. Looking over at him I smiled brightly"You still owe me 10 bowls of ramen" I said to which he scowled and said something about 'even though I saved your ass' and we both laughed.'WE' meaning the fox and me at this point.

After that a man walked in with silver hair that stood up and to the side a headband that went over his left eye with a masking rising up from a shirt covered by his jounin jacket. "Hello everyone I am Kakashi-sensei and I'll be teaching history for this class" he said in a monotone voice. Apparently wanting to work as little as possible he opened his history book (under which could be seen an orange binding of a separate book) the sensie then said "You will take turns reading out of the history book until I stop you"He pointed at me and said"Begin"

Pulling out my book I read for what like seamed forever before he switched to Bryan next to me. My attention span started to drift as I looked out the window and only heard every other word bryan said. It sounded like hew talking about something nice because he kept on muttering 'sweetly'.

* * *

**A.N. alright i just felt like posting this at the bottom. this will just be the thoughts i was having litterally as i was having them so i typed them in my computer.**

awsomeness of the me  
follows me threw ninja carrier?be to long?  
kyuubi,male?female?corpreal change its form from fox avatar to humanoid.  
naruto is dead  
kyuubi is bored  
bryan is there to somehow  
he's an uchiha itachi's son?grandson?greatgrandson?  
both of us have black hair  
kyuubi gets corpreal form cuz the seal transports it to a diff host when naru dies?but its not strong enough?ach!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
tsunade hokage?  
even in konoha?oooooooooooooooooo  
each chapter in diff time skip until get old enough?  
same age diff in real life?  
plot or smut?  
nah bryan wouldnt be in it if it was just smut  
plus parents would kill me if they saw it on my dammit i just turned 18!!!I should be able to have smut  
who's going to be the big bad guy for drama?akatski is dead so who i say????????

**yea some of its going to be coming true and some of it won't. It was just thoughts I was having. like the hole itachi having a kid thing. I don't think that will be in the story linein fact I don't think im going to explore either of our parenthoods...not yet I dont !!!!!!*read it then review it telling me what you think of my writing, most people seem to write naru fanfics from a thrid person so i put it first person, also tell me what you think of the list of idea's I left right above this. tell me what you would or wouldn't like to see.**

** ,peace  
**


End file.
